Jewels in the Candlelight
by Mistress of odd pairings
Summary: Seto is invited to an upscale dinner with ten of his partners. Who's the lovely harem girl that won't show her face and why does she keep teasing him? Anzu x Seto please r


A/n: listening to Sarah Brightman's Harem song. Yeah, it's as beautiful as she is. The music video is on launch on yahoo if you want to go watch. But it's where this crazy idea came from. Hope you enjoy and please review.

Jewels in the Candlelight

'------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto walked into the opulent Arabic restaurant with ten of his business associates and secretly marveled at the elegant décor.

He couldn't tell what kind of music was playing through out the candlelit structure but he felt it slowly seducing him into a state of bliss.

The eleven men sat at a low table on soft pillows in one corner and Seto looked around.

Overhead hung strands of glass beads of every color and they glittered unearthly in the flame.

He had only spent six minutes here and already he was in love with it.

He looked over as one of the men spoke.

"Have you been here before?"

He shook his head and caught the sly smirk creeping across the mans face.

" Than we must let you enjoy the dancer here."

Seto looked back at him but couldn't keep his gaze away from the rest of the building.

"What do you mean?"

He was irritated as he was slapped on the back and the man laughed.

"You've never seen a harem girl? What kind of sheltered life have you lived? Ah tonight will be a first for many things...perhaps even love. In just a moment a creature more beautiful than the stars will appear and she will enchant you with the curves of her body."

He paused for a moment, jabbing Seto in the stomach with a playful smirk.

"Not even the coldest of men can resist the dancing girl's charms."

Seto faked a smirk and laughed quietly.

He couldn't imagine any woman with the ability to attract his undivided attention, let alone using only her body.

The music suddenly rose to a near ear splitting pitch and in the middle of the room a cloud of purple smoke rushed upward from the floor and when it dissipated a woman knelt with her head down.

If it weren't for the skirt of sparking purple and silver glass beads she would have been wearing only a bikini.

Something stirred in Seto's heart suddenly as the girl opened her sapphire eyes and looked straight at him.

A thin but dark purple vale, preventing him from seeing who she was, covered her face.

She slowly rose and her body swayed and curled to the music perfectly.

The muscles in her stomach seemed writhe under her creamy skin like a snake just under the water.

Her hands and arms coiled and moved like they were alive and her delicate bare feet barely touched the ground as she twirled around.

Soon all he saw was her and the way her perfect body seemed to meld with the beat of the alluring song.

Suddenly he understood the true power a woman could hold over him.

The scarf that hid her from him was like a personal tease.

He barely heard the men as they chided him and urged him to get up and dance with her.

In a trance he stood and she secretly smiled as she danced over to him, pulling a purple scarf from thin air and wrapping it around him, pulling him out onto the floor.

He was completely entranced by the beauty in him arms who seemed to be dancing only for him.

She dipped from his grasp and twirled around him, teasing him mercilessly with her scarf and delicate fingers.

She circled him three times and on the last she slipped a small folded piece of paper into his pocket.

As the music ended she bowed low at his feet and looked up into his eyes.

"I am yours."

Her voice sounded so familiar to him.

"What?"

Her eyes seemed to plead with him and she spoke again.

"For the rest of the evening you may do with me as you wish."

He smiled and took her hand, pulling her to her feet and led her back to their table.

In the candlelight her eyes seemed violet and he found he couldn't stop looking into them.

The rest of the evening passed like a blur as deals were made and plans laid out.

All through this she stayed by his side but never removed the cloth covering her face.

He had attempted to several times but she took his hands into hers and kissed them.

When she spoke it was a whisper but everything about this dancing beauty seemed familiar.

The others left and he was alone at the table with her.

He gazed into her eyes and his heart stirred once again.

His entire body felt on fire and he grazed his fingers up and down her neck softly.

"Do you do this with everyone?"

She shook her head.

"I have a secret to confess."

He nodded as he stared into her eyes, watching the flame dance in them.

"I recognized you when you came in. I've secretly loved you for many years. I have only asked you to be my master. I will do whatever you ask of me."

He smiled suddenly.

"Anything?"

She nodded silently.

"Show me your face."

Hurt shone in her eyes and she shook her head.

"If you were to know my face you would then know me and cast me away from you."

He closed his eyes with a light smile.

"I am a grown man now...and whoever you are you've caught my attention. I will not cast you away."

She closed her eyes and sank back into the pillows.

"When you leave I will show you who I am, however not before."

He nodded.

"Sounds fair enough. I have only one more request of you."

She sat up again and stared into his eyes.

"Yes?"

He brushed his fingers over her neck once more and gazed longingly down at her.

"Dance for me again."

She smiled and walked back out onto the floor.

With a glance in the direction of the owner the music rose again but this time into a pulsating rhythm and she began to vocalize with it.

Seto was again completely entranced with her.

A thin layer of sweat made her glisten like the beads around him as she danced faster.

She closed her eyes and her dance became faster and perfectly connected to the haunting music.

He thought that truly this must be her life's passion.

The skirt of beads flared out, making her look like some kind of exotic flower in the rain.

Her stomach rippled for a moment before she stopped exactly with the music and dropped to her knees.

Her arms crossed over her face.

When he thought she was done, the music suddenly sprang to life and she jumped back onto her feet, spinning wildly until she came to a stop at his feet and again bowed low.

She sat beside him and he watched her.

Her breath was staggered and her body shook slightly.

He allowed her to catch her breath before he stood and pulled her to her feet.

He led her to the door by the fingertips and kissed her palm.

He reached up to pull down the scarf but yet again she took his hands and would not let him.

"I must ask you a question first. Do you believe you've fallen in love with me?"

He looked away for a moment.

That wasn't an easy answer to admit to himself but deciding, he turned back to her and nodded.

"I have."

She nodded and closed her eyes, releasing his hands.

He gently pulled it away and stared long and hard into the face of the woman who had so captivated him.

He was silent for a long moment and she never opened her eyes.

He tipped her face up and kissed her.

He pulled her tightly into his arms and closed his eyes, nuzzling his forehead against her hair and gently kissing her ear.

"Anzu."

He nearly gasped for air as he kissed her again.

She looked up into his eyes as he brushed his fingers over her neck again.

"Seto..."

He stopped her and kissed her again.

He took her by the hand and started to pull her out the door but she stopped.

"I can't leave until they close."

He looked into her eyes and knelt at her feet.

"Than I am yours."

She blinked.

"What?"

His eyes pleaded with her.

"For the rest of the evening you may do with me as you wish."

She smiled softly as she pulled him to his feet.

"Can you sit through three more hours?"

He smirked as he looked into her eyes.

"I could sit through a lifetime to be with you."

She stopped on the stage floor and sighed happily as he kissed her once more.

"When I dance...it will only be for you."

He smiled softly and went back to his table wondering if he would ever see her again after this night.

Then he remembered the paper she had slipped into his pocket and smirked as he unfolded it.

It was her phone number and a 'call me'.

He folded it back up and put it back into his pocket as he watched her dance.

'-----------------------------------------------------------------------

So mostly short but was it good? I hope so, ja! Please review!


End file.
